Feildtrip to Salem
by Tippi
Summary: The students of Casper are going to spend three days in Salem like the people of the 1600's. But with Vlad and the Fentons on the trip and a ghost haunting the town things go from bad to worse. Even more so when Jazz and magic Sam become accused witches.
1. Chapter 1

**Fieldtrip to Salem**

**By: Tippi**

A/N: It's October meaning Halloween and since it has witches and ghosts it be perfect time for this story. I'll try to finish it by Halloween no guarantee of course. PS You might want to read Siren before this story, don't have to but it might help clear a few things up.

Ch 1 Exchange Trip

"I swear I'll see you and this entire town burn to the ground for this" a woman tied to a stake yelled.

The wood around her was set on fire and the smoke began to block the townspeople view of her.

"And that how the trial of the accused witch Annie Thisltron ended" Mr. Lancer said closing the history book.

The entire sophomore class seemed uninterested in Lancer's little lesson as any one could tell by their board expressions.

Lancer looked around the class room at the blank stares of the class.

"Moving on to a more important announcement this is the last day to turn in your permission slips for the fieldtrip to Salem" Lancer announced at the front of the class. "And anyone worried about spending a whole weekend without any technology can spend the weekend in front of a computer writing a ten page report on the Salem witch trials" Lancer yelled.

More students chose to go on a trip without technology other than spend the weekend working on a report. Although it was a hard choice for Tucker Foley but he was finally convinced into going on the fieldtrip.

The bell rang signaling the end of the class and school.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker got up and walked out of the class room.

"Well, this will be fun spending Friday afternoon till Monday morning living like someone from the 16 hundreds" Sam said as they passed through the halls.

"That or a 10 page report, I think we made the right chose" Danny exclaimed.

"Don't worry baby you're coming with me technology or no technology" Tucker said hugging his precious PDA.

"I think Tucker may have a problem this weekend" Danny said. "And at first it seemed you had a problem" Danny said to Sam.

"Maybe you were reliving our time in the real 16th century Salem" Tucker suggested.

"Being accused of being a witch and tied to a stake about to be burned makes one not so keen on returning" Sam admitted.

"But technically you are a witch" Tucker said.

"I'm sorceress" Sam demanded.

"So what's the difference" Tucker asked.

"There's a difference thou not to the paranoid people of Salem" Sam answered. "Will you look at that" Sam suddenly exclaimed pointing at Paulina talking to a male student.

"She's been wooing over that foreign exchange student from Italy since he got here" Danny remarked.

"O Umberto you're so smart," Pauling flirted with the boy as he opened his locker. "Maybe you could help me with my Italian, I'm not doing to well in the class."  
"I'm always happy to help," the exchange student answered in an Italian accent. "I could as you say torturer you next week after thee trip."

"That be great, I love your accent" Paulina said flashing a smile as he walked off.

"But Paulina you don't take Italian" Star said walking up behind Paulina.

"I know but he will be mine" Paulina said "I just want him to spend time with me but I just got a better idea. I'm going to use this trip as a launching point for my plan. By the end of the weekend he'll be my boyfriend."

The three plus Spook began walking home. Later the three separated as they continued to walk home.

Danny was walking into his house to get surprised by Jazz.

"Hey Danny I've have great news" She exclaimed standing in front of him with a big smile on. "I was picked as one of the 3 senior chaperones for the fieldtrip."

"And that's great how" Danny asked not as excited as Jazz.

"And even better news me and Maddie are also chaperones and Vlad also volunteered to chaperone" Jack said as excited as Jazz was.

Danny looked over at Jazz with a questioning look.

"I didn't have anything to do with it" Jazz said holding up her hands defending her self.

"But who's going to take care of Spook?" Danny asked.

"I found this poster about a home pet sitting service," Jack said holding up the poster.

"We already called and they said they'd take good care of him" Maddie added.

It was early Friday morning at Casper High. Two buses stood outside the school with a line of students next to them.

"So it's like a at home pet sitting service" Tucker asked.

"That's what the flyer said" Danny answered.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in the line of students waiting to get on the buses.

"Quiet!" Lancer shouted "I'll call off your name then you'll get on bus one or two" Lance continued. "Max Anderson" Lancer called.

As the students boarded the buses Lancer marked down on his sheet which bus they got on.

The trio, plus the other Fentons, and Vlad were on bus 2.

"Well, say good bye to the 21st century because once this bus stops it's all gone" Sam said.

"Thanks for reminding me, but luckily I'm prepared" Tucker said happily lifting his shirt to reveal many electronics strapped to his stomach.

"Nice" Sam said as Tucker pulled his shirt back down.

"Yes I decided to come prepared too" Danny said opening his backpack to show them an array of ghost hunting equipment.

"You really think you're going to get into a ghost fight on this trip" Tucker asked.

"Vlad's coming" Danny said looking at Vlad sitting in a front seat talking to a history teacher.

"O yeah" both Tucker and Sam said nodding their heads.

Else where on the bus another conflict was unfolding.

As Umberto was walking up the stairs to the bus Paulina was waiting for him like a lion waiting to pounce. As soon as his head came into view she pushed Star out of her seat making room for Umberto next to Paulina.

"Over here" Paulina called and waved to him.

The exchange student seemed to ignore her as he went to a seat much closer to the front.

"Mind if I sit here?" Umberto asked the girl that was already seated there.

That girl just so happened to be Jazz.

"Of course not" Jazz said readily moving over to make room.

Paulina was currently steaming at being blown off. No body did that to Paulina.

Star was currently dragging her now sore body back into her original seat.

"Not going as planed" Star asked.

"I've still got the rest of the weekend" Paulina answered.

A/N Well there's the start what do you think. Review


	2. Ch 2 Better left buried

Fieldtrip to Salem

**By: Tippi**

A/N: It's October meaning Halloween and since it has witches and ghosts it be perfect time for this story. I'll try to finish it by Halloween no guarantee of course. This is a little short but is needed to make a story. PS You might want to read Siren before this story, don't have to but it might help clear a few things up.

Ch. 2 Better left Buried

"So we've got to level this whole field by summer to expand" a construction worker said to another as they were both looking at a map.

Less then a mile away on the other side of woods were a construction crew clearing the area and preparing it for building. Many men were walking around in orange reflective vests and hard helmets. Most were warming up their yellow machines.

The reenactment Salem settlement was expanding their quiet village. The ground they were working on was the actual ground were the original town stood almost 400 years ago.

A bull dozer was plowing the dirt into a large pile on the edge of the field. They were getting ready to scoop the pile into a dump truck and move it out when a worker noticed something sticking out of the dirt pile.

"Hey look at this" the man yelled to the other workers as he started to dig out the object in the dirt.

The man working the dozer turned off his machine to join the others surrounding the dirt.

The man who original saw the object had managed to uncover most of it.

"Looks like a grave marker" one of the workers said.

The workers all looked down at the gray stone with letters and numbers carved into the smoothed surface of the top.

The digger began to read what was on at as the others gathered around.

"Witch Trial of accused witch Annie Thisltron April 19th 1692" he read.

"We should take it to the interactive Salem town, they may want to put on display" another worker said picking up the marker from the dirt.

"I'm not sure you should be moving that" the truck driver said feeling it bad luck to mess with something from the dead.

"What's the worse that could happen" the one holding the stone said the famous last words.

As soon as the marker was removed from the ground clouds coved the sky completely blocking out the sun. A wind became a swirling vortex in the sky with tints of green in it. An evil laugh rose in the air echoing off the machinery.

The patches of green flowed into the center of the vortex merging together. Once all the green had merged it started to take on a form.

As the form descended from the sky you could see it was to figure of a woman. She was wearing a long glowing white dress. The dress went all the way down completely covering her feet. It was V neck and she had a brown amulet around her neck.

Her hair was the same white and flared out like flames around her head in the wind. Her skin was a light almost pastel blue. Her eyes glow red and her fingers were more like claws.

"At last free" she screeched. "Now all you basterds will pay."

Green balls of fire formed in her hands and she shot them around the entire area. Trees turned to ash, patches of ground burned free of grass, and the construction machines blown into each other.

The men in fear ran from the site away from the insane ghostly woman.

"Now that that is done time to take my revenge on Salem" she chuckled as she flew off.

A/N what do you think. Review


	3. Ch 3 Roommates

Fieldtrip to Salem

**By: Tippi**

A/N: It's October meaning Halloween and since it has witches and ghosts it be perfect time for this story. I'll try to finish it by Halloween no guarantee of course. The next chapter's title is self explanatory but we see Tucker isn't home free with his techno stowaways. PS You might want to read Siren before this story, don't have to but it might help clear a few things up.

Ch 3 Roommates

"What do you mean you refuse to go back" a woman in 16th century clothes asked a construction man.

"Ya heard me and my men aren't going back until that thing is gone" the man retorted.

"You can't seriously believe there's a specter out there" the woman asked.

"Believe, my men and I all saw it and it destroyed most of our equipment" the man yelled. "All I know is none of us are going back until you get an exorcist or something."

Suddenly two yellow buses could be seen driving up the gravel road into the 16th century looking town of Salem.

"Great, they're here" the woman said not to happy to see the visitors come at a time like this. "Listen, your crew can go we'll figure this out later just don't mention this to anyone else and especially to the students coming to spend the weekend." Then the woman walked off to greet the visitors.

"Hello and welcome back Mrs. Tory" the woman in 16th century clothes said to the history teacher that got off the bus.

"Yep, I'm back with more students to educate in this darker part of American history" Mrs. Troy responded. "And you know you can address me as Gloria."

Gloria went on to say "Miss. Brew you can take bus one and I'll take two" Gloria said mentioning to the buses and they walked on to their assigned bus.

"Attention students, and chaperones, everyone take one small envelope I'm passing down but don't open them yet" Gloria said to all of bus two.

Gloria handed a stack of envelopes on each side of the bus. The kids would take an envelope then pass the stack to the seat behind them. Once everyone had a card Mrs. Tory explained further.

"Now I want you to open and look at what's on the card inside" Mrs. Tory said walking down the aisle to get the left over envelopes. "Most cards say townspeople but one or more cards may say witch."

"Mine says townsperson" Danny whispered to Sam.

But it was load enough for Gloria to hear as she passed his seat.

"And don't tell other people what you have" Mrs. Tory announced looking at Danny.

"Aren't you going to look at yours" Danny asked Sam.

"What does it matter" Sam said making the move to put it in her back pocket. But with out her knowing she missed her pocket and the envelop with card slipped in between the seat cushion and backrest of the bus seat.

"Okay even one off the bus" Mrs. Tory said.

All the students from both busses got off and were standing outside in line with their bags.

"Bag and pocket search" Miss. Brew said as two workers went up to the kids checking pockets and grabbing bags to check them too.

Cell phones, ipods, and other such electronic devices were removed from the students. Every time one of them protested they received the answer you gets these back on Monday morning before you leave.

When they checked Danny's bag he protested and got the same response as they removed his ghost hunting gear.

"Okay every one now pick a buddy then you'll get you clothes and room assignments" Miss. Brew said.

Paulina's eyes wandered over the exchange student but before she could do anything Umberto asked Jazz if she would be his partner.

"Sure," Jazz responded "Umberto with me" Jazz called out.

"Okay Jazz and Umberto" Lancer said writing it down.

Paulina was even more angered by this.

"I know who I'm getting for a partner" Tucker said. "Me and Valerie" Tucker called.

"What" Valerie said at hearing that?

"Okay, Foley and Grey" Lancer said again writing it down.

Tucker grinned at his well executed plan.

"So since Tucker's out of the question, want to be my partner" Danny asked Sam.

"Sure why not" Sam said.

After all the students were partnered up they started to walk to the main inn were they would be staying.

Tucker thought he was home free with is hidden technology till he walked by Lancer.

"Hold it" Lancer said grabbing Tucker by the back of his shirt and pushed him against the wooden side of the inn and gave him a pat down.

"And what's this" Lancer asked pulling up Tucker's shirt after feeling the technology hidden under it.

"Uh, medical condition" Tucker said struggling for an excuse.

"Right" Lancer said removing all the electronics from him and walking away.

"Noooooo" Tucker yelled grabbing Lancer's leg as he walked away with the earlier mentioned items.

Half way across the room Tucker lost his grip and Tucker was left depressed on the floor.

"That's was the reaction I was expecting" Danny said looking at his distressed friend.

Danny and Sam walked over gripping Tucker's upper arms and lifting him to his feet.

"Come on Tuck let's just get our room number" Danny said pulling Tucker along to get their room number.

"Okay here's you room number" one of the employees said handing Tucker and Danny a number 10 key. "Clothes to change into will be on the beds and then find your partner once changed and come down here to find your work assignments" the employee added.

Danny and Tucker carried their bags up the stairs then went down the hall of numbered doors looking for 10.

"Here we go 10" Danny said opening the door to get a horrible surprise.

"Dash" Danny said seeing Dash going through his bag on one of the beds.

"Fentonio" Dash exclaimed seeing Danny in the door.

"Tucker please tell me I fell asleep on the bus and this is some bad dream" Danny begged Tucker.

"Wish I could" Tucker admitted.

Now Danny and Tucker had to spend the weekend in the same room as Dash and Kwan.

Meanwhile in room 13…

"You've got to be kidding me" Paulina and Sam said as they saw each other in the room they were suppose to use for the weekend.

Just then Valerie walked in.

"Valerie" Sam said like a statement.

"Sam" Valerie said in the same manner then walked over to an empty bed.

Sam looked around the room to see one bed still not occupied. With her luck the last roommate would be someone like Star.

"Hey Sam looks like we're roomies" Jazz said carrying her suitcase into the room and dumping it on the last open bed.

'Jazz well it could be worse' Sam said in her head.

A/N How's that for mismatched roommates, what do you think. Review


	4. Ch 4 Salem's chores

Fieldtrip to Salem

**By: Tippi**

A/N: It's October meaning Halloween and since it has witches and ghosts it be perfect time for this story. I'll try to finish it by Halloween no guarantee of course. In this chapter we see Vlad acting all evil and not everything's good on the Fenton Works home front. PS You might want to read Siren before this story, don't have to but it might help clear a few things up.

Ch 4 Salem's Chores

The students had gotten dressed in the out dated clothes and walked down to the main eating hall of the inn to get their assignments.

"This is definitely a crime against fashion" Tucker said.

"I feel ridiculous" Danny replied. "And how do they keep these hats from falling of their heads" Danny asked.

"I don't know," Sam answered "but don't feel ridiculous because every one else here is wearing the same thing even the adults."

The trio turned to look at the teachers, Fentons, and Vlad

"I'll say this Vlad defiantly pulls the look off" Tucker said.

"Yeah we knew that from an earlier incident in Salem" Danny answered.

"Come on" Sam said grabbing Danny pull him away to go get their job for the weekend.

Many students crowded around the table looking for their and their partner's name on the cards lay out across one of the tables. On the backside of the cards it had one or two jobs on the back. Some jobs were considered women or men's work so if they need different jobs for the some couples.

Danny and Sam both got there job and Danny headed outside the inn.

"Hello Daniel" Vlad said walking out of the shadows coming up behind Danny like any good villain.

"What do you want" Danny asked with obvious anger and suspicion in his voice. Just because Vlad was chaperoning this trip for the weekend didn't mean Danny had to interact with him.

"Why so hostile," Vlad responded "I just wanted to say Hello and if you found your job assignment. I picked it out especially for you."

"So not all jobs were given at random," Danny answered. "I hate you" Danny hissed.

"Yes I know but we'll have so much fun together this weekend, or at least I will" Vlad said with a grin.

"Yeah about that I figured you'd be the temporary leader of Salem for the weekend so when I and Sam found we'd be working for you we traded" Danny said back with his own grin.

"What" Vlad exclaimed "You can't do that."

"To late already did, have fun with Mikey and Nathan" Danny said walking away with Sam to the part of the town they were going to be working in.

Danny, Sam, and a few other students were down on the farm.

"I'm Joe Smith but thou can call ye Sir Smith" a man 16th century farming outfit said trying to use old time words. "Everyone hand in your job cards" Joe announced as the kids handed over their cards.

Joe looked at the cards then directed the kids by name.

"Paulina, Star, Danny and Sam meet Josie at the barn. Josh and Mark follow me to the field. Terri and Mellissa in the farm house for Sue" Joe said following the two boys to the corn field.

"So what's a milkmaid" Paulina asked while all four of them were walking to the front of the barn.

"Maybe it's someone who serves milk" Star suggested.

Sam gave a giggle at that.

"You must be my new workers" the green eyed girl known as Josie said seeing the four kids walking to the barn. "Now follow me for your jobs" Josie said mentioning the kids to enter the barn.

"No ye old kind of talk" Danny asked.

"I only use it in front of the other workers. Now you must be the farm hand" Josie said pointing to Danny.

"Yea so what exactly do I do" Danny asked.

She handed Danny a pair of gloves and a big pitchfork.

"You first clean the stalls," Josie said making both Paulina and Star laugh. "Just shovel out the straw into the wheelbarrow and dump it outside. There's a big pile can't miss it."

"Who had milkmaid as their job" Josie asked.

"That's us" Star raised her hand.

Josie raised them to a line of cows tied to a wood rail that ran the wide end of the barn.

"You lucky girls get milk the cows" She said.

"What" both Paulina and Star yelled?

Josie took up stool next to one of the cows with a bucket under it. "Get in close and watch it's a lot harder then the cartoons make it there" Josie said getting the girls to come closer to show them.

"See now you two do it," she told the two students. "There's a stool and bucket for you over there pick a cow and get to work" Josie finished walking to Sam.

"You want me to touch that part of the filthy animal" Paulina shrieked.

"Yes," Josie responded "And you better get to it if you don't at least make and effort to work you don't get lunch" Josie said.

"You must have had feeder" Josie said coming up to Sam.

"Yes well follow me I'll show you all what to do" Josie said having Sam follow her. "O and you." She said to Danny. When you're done find Joe and help him fix the fences."

~In other parts of Salem~

Dash and Kwan were blacksmiths, Tucker and Valerie did candle dipping, and Jazz is turning butter while her partner was doing handyman work.

Other students were doing laundry, cleaning house, cooking, book keeping, chopping wood, or some other oldie job.

~Meanwhile at Fenton Works in Amity Park~

All for the time was good at Fenton Works till two ghostly figures arrived on the scene.

"This was a perrrrfect plan King, putting up those fake flyers for the Fenton's to see" a half feline, half human like ghost said to the other.

The one that talked had a zip up. Black, turtle neck, sleeveless shirt with tight black short that fell just inches above the knee. His fur was a yellow green dotted with black spots and running from below his eyes running down to his bottom jaw like a cheetah. True to his cheetah nature his body was also built like a cheetah's. His mid section was model envy, thin with a large chest and muscular legs complete with long tail for quick turns.

The other was also a yellow green fur but that's were the similarities ended.

The one referred to as King was pure muscle much larger than his partner. He wore a gray air force jacket with matching gray pants and black boots unlike his partner's bare feet. He had brown hair that fell around his head like mane the same color hair tipped his tail. King's right lower arm was two sizes bigger than his left.

"Yes, well enough with the feline puns Quickster and lets do away with that mutt once and for all" King said to his partner.

The two phased through the door scanning the area for Danny's dog aka Spook.

"Where's that mongrel" King asked.

"Here puppy, puppy" Quickster called.

Then a vicious snarl was heard from above them. The two felines looked up just in time to see an angry half ghost dog hovering by the ceiling before he shot down to attack.

A/N what do you think. Review


	5. Ch 5 A Witch I Spy

Fieldtrip to Salem

**By: Tippi**

A/N: It's October meaning Halloween and since it has witches and ghosts it be perfect time for this story. I'll try to finish it by Halloween no guarantee of course. In this chapter Jazz gets in deep. PS You might want to read Siren before this story, don't have to but it might help clear a few things up.

Ch 5 A Witch I Spy

~In Salem~

Soon lunch finally came but it wasn't soon enough for the students.

"Finally lunch" Tucker said sitting down at one of the tables with is lunch.

"Yeah I'm sure making candles was so hard" Danny complained sitting next to his best friend. "You didn't spend all morning cleaning stalls" Danny explained "And after lunch I'm fixing fences."

"Well just be thankful the people of 1692 had hot dog, burgers and chips" Tucker said putting the cheese burger from his tray in his mouth.

"And your choice of bottled water or fruit juice" Danny added.

"And salads for vegetarians" Sam said putting down her pre packaged salad and taking up the seat next to them. "Wow this is so authentic" Sam said with sarcasm very evident in her voice.

"Easy there Sam that's something Jazz will want to say" Danny said.

"And I'll hear all about it tonight since I get her along with Valerie and Paulina as room mates" Sam informed him.

"I envy you" Tucker said.

-Elsewhere in the lunchroom-

"Ew I touched parts of an animal they don't even put in hot dogs" Paulina and Star whined.

"You didn't have to spend all morning with that loser techno geek listening to go on and on" Valerie counter replied.

"But we were with the Fenton loser and goth freak most of the time while they did what ever" Paulina told Val.

"The only up side is the loser was stuck with a just as bad job" Star added.

_Other table_

"I look stupid in these stupid clothes" a blonde haired blue eyed girl whined.

"No you don't beside you can ware anything and still look beautiful" a boy with slicked back brown hair said holding her hand.

"Thou shan't be holding hands unless thou be married" Gloria the history teacher said passing the two.

"I know we're going steady but I'm not ready for that kind of commitment" the boy said releasing her hand.

_Other table_

"My shoulders are killing me" Jazz said rubbing her left shoulder. "And I can't believe I'm going to be doing this all weekend."

"But you do seem to be very good at it" Umberto said seated next to Jazz. "By the way Jazz I was wondering if you would meet me outside there's something I'd like to ask you" Umberto said with a serious tone.

"Sure" Jazz answered.

Umberto got up and went out side, followed shortly by Jazz after she finished her drink.

Paulina noticed this and wasn't going to take it.

"That's it" Paulina said standing up from the table. "I'm so going to fix her."

Val and Star just gave each other confused looks as Paulina stomped up to her room.

"Have you noticed we came here to learn about the witch trials and yet all we've been doing is work" Danny said.

"No ones accused any one of having a witch card and until some one does I guess there's no trial" Tucker surmised.

"Well that's fine by me" Sam added.

After a few minutes there was a load scream coming from Paulina's room.

Most of the lunchroom ran upstairs to see what the commotion was.

There sitting on the bed her hair in braided pigtails was Paulina.

"What happened" one of the teachers asked.

"Jazz's specter flew through the window braided my hair and then took my shoes" Paulina said.

"Paulina, that's not possible" Danny said. "Besides while would someone braid your hair" Danny asked.

"A duh, to make me look stupid" Paulina answered.

"You've finally lost it" Sam told her almost sounding happy.

"I've haven't and I can prove it" Paulina said mentioning for everyone to follow her outside.

Everyone walked outside the inn to find Jazz and Umberto sitting on a wagon.

"See there" Paulina said pointing to her shoes next to the wagon getting Jazz's and Umberto's attention in the process.

"See what" Jazz asked.

"You're a witch and braided my hair and stole my shoes" Paulina said.

"What" Jazz yelled?

"She was the only one not in the lunch room at the time" one student pointed out.

"O come on there is no way Jazz is a witch" Sam said. "Let's just forget it and get on with our day."

"I'm sorry but the puritans would have taken this matter rather serious" Mrs. Troy said.

"So we either have a witch trial or we go back to work" Lancer said.

"I saw Jazz's specter with the devil" some girl said.

"I also saw Jazz's specter with the devil" Star said like the other kids wanting to get out of work.

"How this happen" Jazz asked confused.

A/N what do you think. Review


	6. Ch 6 Trial and Ghost Error

Fieldtrip to Salem

**By: Tippi**

A/N: It's October meaning Halloween and since it has witches and ghosts it be perfect time for this story. I'll try to finish it by Halloween no guarantee of course. In this chapter Sam gets in deep. PS You might want to read Siren before this story, don't have to but it might help clear a few things up.

Ch 6 Trial and Ghost Error

~a few minutes later in the courthouse~

Paulina, Star, and some other popular girl (Lisa) were stood at the table of prosecutors. Lancer and Mrs. Troy were sitting in the judges seat and everyone else put Jazz was seated in the audience. The prosecutors and defendants weren't given chairs to sit in.

Jazz was lead in by Salem worker.

"Cold, cold" Paulina and the other two girls said rubbing their arms as Jazz walked by them.

"O put on a sweater" Sam said from the front row of the audience.

"It's her she's making us cold" Paulina said.

Jazz was lead to the defendant's table and stood there.

"We are here to review the case of the accused Jazzmine Fenton" Lancer said load enough for the entire court to hear. "Miss S (I forget Paulina's last name but I remember it starts with an S) you may tell us what proof you have of the accused."

Paulina went on about her made up story ending with 'She has the witch card.'

"Miss. Fenton do you have anything to say in your defense" Lancer asked.

"I am not a witch nor do I have the witch card" Jazz started with. "In fact I couldn't have done any of the accused actions as I was talking with Umberto the whole time."

"Where's you card and talking about what" Paulina yelled.

"Miss S please that's our job" Mrs. Tory said.

"Right" Lancer confirmed. "Where's your card and would you mind telling us what you were talking about" Lancer asked.

"Unfortunately I can't I lost my card and I can't tell you what I was talking about as I've been sworn to secrecy" Jazz told them.

"Then we have no choice to but to…" Lancer said before he was stopped by Umberto.

"I must object" Umberto called out from the crowd.

"His accent is so dreamy" some girl from the crowd cried.

"I made Jazz swear not to tell anyone what we were talking about but in her defense" Umberto said coming to the front to stand next to Jazz. "I was thinking of giving up the gaiter" Umberto said.

Most of the girls in the crowd gasped.

"I need to focus on my studies more since I'm failing geometry, I told Jazz and wanted her to torturer me" Umberto admitted.

"Witch, witch she put a spell on him" Paulina yelled pointing a finger at Jazz.

"O please just cause some one want's to focus on his studies instead of music doesn't make them under a spell" Sam informed.

"The goth freak put the spell on him" Paulina said pointing to Sam.

"I saw Manson's specter with the devil" Lisa yelled.

"She's a witch" Star yelled joining in.

"Miss. Manson you've been accused of being a witch how do you plead" Lancer asked Sam.

"Not guilty" Sam quickly said.

"We have no choice but to go over the case of Sam Manson and accuse Jazz Fenton as a…" Lancer was once again interrupted from passing judgment and slamming his gable down.

There was a blast from the courthouse roof. Danny saw a blue mist escape his mouth.

"O just great" Danny said.

As the dust cleared a ghost woman was revealed.

"I have returned for my revenge" the ghost yelled.

"Ghost" Jack and Maddie shouted.

Green fire started to form in the ghost's hands as she started to shoot them off.

All the occupants of the courthouse started to duck down or run out away from the dangerous fire balls.

In a few minutes she stopped her assault.

"Hm, I know I can do worse then that," the ghost said. "Apparently I need time to get back to full power, I'll return later for my ultimate revenge" she finished laughing evilly and flying off.

People started to emerge from their hiding places looking around at the smoking and scorched insides of the building.

"And we'll continue the case of Fenton and begin the case of goody Manson tomorrow, dismissed" Lancer said lifting his head out from behind the judge's stand and banging his gable.

~A few minutes later~

"Come on pick up, pick up" Sam said tapping her foot as she held the phone to her ear.

"Hello the Manson residence, Darcie speaking" the Manson's weekend maid answered.

"It's Sam just put granny on" Sam said not needing Darcie's up beat attitude.

"Hi goola" Granny's voice answered on the phone.

"Hey granny, you know how you said if I need to leave Salem you'd pick me up since mom and dad are out of town" Sam said.

"Of course" granny answered.

"Well can you pick me up I need to leave" Sam pleaded.

"What's the matter" granny asked.

"Beside that fact that I'm talking on a pay phone that's in the middle of what's suppose to be an authentic puritan village…" Sam said looking around seeing how out a place this phone was. "The sister of my close friend is about to be accused of being a witch and now their going after me."

"Wow, humans have been accusing humans of magic for centuries this may be the first time they actually are right on the money" Granny said to her granddaughter.

"Granny not helping" Sam said.

"Sorry dear but this is just pretending it will be a good leaning experience bye" Granny hangs up the phone.

"Gez thanks Gram you've been a big help" Sam said putting the phone back on the hook.

A/N what do you think. Review


	7. Ch 7 Stereo Type

Fieldtrip to Salem

**By: Tippi**

A/N: It's October meaning Halloween and since it has witches and ghosts it be perfect time for this story. I'll try to finish it by Halloween no guarantee of course. PS You might want to read Siren before this story, don't have to but it might help clear a few things up.

Ch 7 Stereo Type

~Later~

"I'm guessing your grandmother is making you stay here" Danny said seeing Sam walking back to them with a disappointed look on.

"Yep" Sam responded.

"Can't you just hop a broomstick home you are a witch" Tucker suggested.

After punching Tucker in the arm Sam responded "That's a stereo type and second I prefer sorceress."

"What's the difference" Tucker asked.

"A sorceress is more powerful" Sam responded.

"Well as much as I like to debt this further with yow two I've got a ghost to stop and parents hunting the same ghost to avoid" Danny said.

"But you don't have the thermos" Tucker pointed out.

"Yeah that's the thing about ghosts they can take things from lock up" Sam responded.

"Right now if you excuse me I'm going to go liberate my thermos" Danny said walking off.

"Can you liberate my PDA to please liberate my PDA" Tucker pleads to his friend.

~At Fenton Works~

In the Fenton's kitchen four figures sat around the table. It was a most unusual sight. Spook, Maddie (Vlad's cat), Wulf, and Cojo each sat in a chair with cards in their hands or more like paws.

'I'll see you're squeaky ball and raise you my squeaky mouse' Maddie said tossing her mouse toy onto the pile of food and toys in the middle of the table.

'I fold' Wulf said putting his hand of cards face down.

'I'll call' Cojo said tossing in a bone.

A few feet away in the living room the two cat-human ghosts were tied together back to back in ecto lined rope.

"This didn't go quit as you planed did it" quickster said as a tease to his partner.

"O shut up" King yelled back.

~At night in Salem~

That night Sam turned her luggage inside out looking for her envelope realizing it wasn't in the pocket she originally thought she left it in. Plus Paulina refused to sleep in the same room as the accused witch Jazz and Sam. She some how later switched rooms with some other student for the night.

No one seemed to notice Danny was currently missing from his bed as were the Fenton adults all after the same ghost.

The next morning Danny was still missing and after breakfast things were going from bad to worse.

"Sam have I mentioned currently how much I appreciate sticking by me" Jazz said from her position in the stockades.

"Well some one has to with both Danny and your parents track the only real evil witch in this place" Sam standing next to her.

"I bet Danny didn't get my PDA" Tucker said also being with the two girls.

"Tucker can you think of anything other then you're PDA" Sam snapped at him. "Jazz is going to be accused a witch and I'm about to go to trial and I can't find my card."

"O please it can't be that bad, I mean it's not like they're going to actually burn you two at the stake" Tucker answered.

"And the stockades are so great" Sam said.

"Speaking of which would you mind scathing my nose for me" Jazz asked.

"Sure" Sam said doing just that.

~In the court house later~

"How's it going Tuck" Danny asked Tucker as he sunk in taking his seat next to him.

"When you get back" Tucker asked.

"Just now I was out all night and couldn't find that ghost any where" Danny answered. "I miss anything?"

"Nope it's just about to start" Tucker said tuning his attention back to the trial.

"Order," Lancer yelled banging the gavel on the bench. "We are here for the trial of accused witch goody Manson and to pass judgment on Fenton. Manson you may plead your case."

Sam was thinking how to present her case a decided the best way to end it fast was to confess to the crime.

"Okay fine I'm a witch but I never looked at my card" Sam said.

A good portion of the court room gasped.

"See, see I was right she's a witch" Paulina screamed.

"Well…" Lancer said a little thrown off "I have no choice but too…" Lancer never got to finish.

"I object" Danny said standing up.

"You can't object" Mrs. Tory said.

"Umberto got to object at Jazz's trial" Danny responded.

"You know he has a point" Lancer admitted.

"I'd like to aid in Sam's defense" Danny said. "I can prove that she is not a witch" Danny announced as he got up of his seat and walked up to Sam. "As we know witches are usually ugly and have warts."

"What are you doing" Sam whispered.

"Just go with it" Danny whispered back.

"What insulting my heritage," Sam hissed.

"No just lying to save your innocence," Danny responded "besides I thought you said you were a sorceress."

Sam gave an eye roll.

"Continuing" Danny said returning to a normal volume of voice. "As you can see Sam isn't some wart ridden girl and witches have that annoying evil chuckle. Has any one ever heard Sam do that? And witches melt when you throw water on them."

Danny grabbed a cup of water from the judge's bench and splashed it on Sam.

"See perfectly fine" Danny said.

"Thanks Danny" Sam said wiping her face dry with her sleeve.

"Well… Okay that's all I got" Danny said taking his seat again.

"Nice, that so clears Sam's name" Tucker said to his friend.

"It was worth a shoot" Danny admitted.

"With that said I now pass judgment" Lancer said before the gavel was pulled from his hands by an invisible force and flew across the court room hitting the wall on the other side.

Then blue mist seeped from Danny's mouth.

A/N what do you think. Review


	8. Ch 8 witch vs witch

Fieldtrip to Salem

**By: Tippi**

A/N: It's October meaning Halloween and since it has witches and ghosts it be perfect time for this story. I'll try to finish it by Halloween no guarantee of course. Also I've see two people have noticed this is similar to a Sabrina episode that's because I wrote Siren like a year ago and while watching it and then saw IR surfacing memory of that. So I was like I should make a story like that. PS You might want to read Siren before this story, don't have to but it might help clear a few things up.

Ch 8 Witch vs. Witch

"O no not again" Danny said looking around the room.

A blue flame appeared in mid air and in a bright light it turned into the ghostly witch. She formed a fire ball in each and prepared to fire.

While everyone had their attention on the ghost Danny ducked down under the beach seat he was sitting on and changed to Danny Phantom.

"Not this time fire freak" Danny said.

He shot an ecto blast at her sending her through the roof then he shortly followed.

After a few summersaults in the air she came to a stop fixing her red gaze at Danny.

"Who the hell are you" She demanded.

"I'm Danny Phantom and you are" Danny responded.

"Your destroyer" She yelled back creating two new fire balls.

"Like I've never heard that before" Danny muttered to himself.

While Danny was preoccupied saying that the ghost fired a fire ball. The elbow of Danny's sleeve caught on fire.

"Ahhhh, hot, hot" Danny said as he patted his left shoulder extinguishing the small flame. "That's it crazy you need to cool off" Danny said shooting an ice beam at her.

She was incased in ice and Danny folded his arms over his chest rather happy with him self. But then her whole body was covered by flames quickly melting the ice away.

"That the best you got boy" she yelled back at Danny.

"Not even close" Danny shot back as a battle of ecto blasts and fire balls ensued.

~With the crowd~

"I can't see how's it going" Jazz asked looking up at the fight.

"Look's like one hell of a fight," Tucker said "I hope he wins."

"I hope he doesn't" Vlad said also looking up at the battle.

"You jerk" Tucker yelled back.

"You are positively prime evil" Jazz snapped.

"Being stabbed in the back will do that to a man" Vlad responded.

"Hey where's Sam" Tucker asked out of the blue looking in all directions for her.

~In the sky with Danny~

"This is taking forever" Danny said realizing that neither of them was getting any closer to winning.

"Getting tired Boy" the ghost said then gave a laugh before getting blasted by a ball of purple fire.

On the roof the court house stood Siren with her hands growing with purple energy.

"I've had a really bad two days and you're not making it any better. So now I'm really pissed" Siren said shooting off two more blasts.

"Look it's Siren" one of the students shouted pointing her out.

"Siren, O man she is so hot" some boy voiced his option.

Most of the male students nodded their heads or made some other action of agreement. Two of with were Dash and Kwan.

"Slut" Paulina muttered.

The ghost dodged the two blasts and got a good look at Siren.

"Why do you fight me" the ghost asked Siren. "You are obviously a witch as well, you should be helping me destroy this town and it's people for try to hunt us down and exterminate us."

"You know maybe you're right" Siren said putting a figure to her chin.

The ghost came down the float right in front of Siren.

"Si, what are you doing" Danny yelled surprised at her action.

"Yes together we shall bring this town to it's knees" the ghost said before letting out an evil laugh.

"Ya know on second thought" Siren said really fast then with a glowing purple fist she punched the ghost in the chest sending her to the ground.

"Danny suck her in the thermos before she gets back up" Siren yelled at Phantom.

"O, right" Danny said taking out the thermos and uncapping it sucking the witch ghost in. "That was tricky pretending to switch sides" Danny said slowly floating down to Siren.

"Who said I was pretending" Siren responded putting a shocked look on Danny's face. "I was only kidding."

Both Danny Phantom and Siren disappeared from the scene as the two adult Fenton's showed up.

"Where's the ghost" Jack shouted.

"Gone," a student announced.

"Yeah, it was great Danny Phantom and Siren showed up and totally took her down" a helpful girl student said who could tell by the way she said it she was a fan.

"That ghost punk was here" Jack angrily yelled.

"What's he doing all the way out here" Maddie questioned.

"You know it's just better not to ask questions" Danny said walking up from no where with Sam following.

~Next Day~

"Due to the events of the past two days we are just going the give the verdict and move on" Lancer announced. "Miss Manson the town of Salem finds you innocence of being a witch." Lancer told the assembled. "Miss Fenton sadly we find you guilty of being a witch, court aggraded" Lancer finished bringing down the gavel.

"What" Paulina exclaimed. "That's all shouldn't she be punished some way" Paulina demanded.

"Please Paulina this is high school field trip not a real trial" Mrs. Troy said.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better you can pretend we hanged her" Lancer said.

"That's no good enough" Paulina whined.

"Tell me when you've had enough of this" Sam said just load enough for Tucker and Danny to hear.

Sam muttered something under her breath.

"Ow, ouch" Paulina exclaimed, "something's pinching me."

"Give it up Paulina the trails over there's no more" Mrs. Troy said.

Then Sam made a few fancy finger movements.

"What's with the black cat" Paulina asked a bit scared looking at her shoulder.

"What black cat" Mrs. Troy questioned.

"The one on my shoulder" Paulina responded.

"I don't see any cat" Lancer said.

"That one it's wearing a witch's hat" Paulina was pointing at her shoulder.

"There's nothing there" Mrs. Troy informed her.

"It's there I was lying before but now I'm telling the truth" Paulina announced.

"You were lying" Lancer said. "Jazz due to new evidence you are cleared of all earlier charges."

"Me and my specter thank you" Jazz said.

A/N what do you think. Review Last chapter will be posted on the 31st.


	9. Ch 9 getting home

Fieldtrip to Salem

**By: Tippi**

A/N: Happy Halloween everyone. This is the last chapter it's a little short but it kinda wraps everything up. PS You might want to read Siren before this story, don't have to but it might help clear a few things up.

Ch 9 Getting Home

"I want to know who has the witch card" Paulina demanded as she stood trapped in the stockade.

"No one," Mrs. Tory explained "all the cards said townspeople. You made up the witches your self just like Salem did over 400 years ago."

Paulina gave a groan then asked "How much longer do I have to stay in here?"

"For lying I'd say about till the buses come" Lancer said.

"And how long is that" Paulina inquired.

"About two and a half hours" Mrs. Tory answered.

Paulina let out another groan.

~Up in the inn rooms~

"Sam you are not going to believe this" Jazz said after her and Sam finished packing their suitcases. "I found my card it was under my pillow the whole time" Jazz said holding it up.

Inside Sam was fuming 'if you found that card sooner you'd be cleared and I wouldn't have been accused while trying to protect you.'

"I love you my little babies" Tucker said holding his technology downstairs in the inn.

"Well, Tucker survived a whole weekend with no technology" Danny said as he and Sam walked out of the inn with suitcases in hand.

"Amazing, but I have a question," Sam started. "Why did you try to prove me innocent and didn't help Jazz?"

"She said see wanted to win the case without my help" Danny answered.

~On the bus~

"So who wants to see if we can get through all 100 bottles before we get back" Tucker asked as they took up the same seats on the bus as they did on the way there.

"Pass all I want is a nap" Sam said settling into the seat. "What's this" Sam said pulling an envelope out from between the seat cushions. "It's my card; my proof of innocence was here all along."

Sam opened the envelope to look at the card. Sam got a look of surprise on her face when instead of reading townsperson it read witch.

~Hours later at Sam's house~

Sam and her Granny were sipping hot chocolate at the kitchen table.

"So how was Salem" Granny asked.

"Unrealistic with old ghosts" Sam answered. "But I did learn a lot and I got you a kitchen witch at the gift shop" Sam said holding it up.

"Great, I'll put it over the caldron in the lair" Granny said taking it from her.

"What you do this weekend" Sam asked.

"Nothing interesting, same old, same old" Granny calmly said.

"Help giant spider" a scram from a maid yelled from the other room.

"Spill some growth potion" Sam asked sipping.

"Maybe" Granny said taking other sip of hot chocolate.

~At Danny's house~

"Finally home" Danny said stepping into his room dropping his suitcase.

Then he noticed two half human, half feline ghosts tied up in his room.

"Send us back to the ghost zone" one begged.

"Send us anywhere as long as it's away from that dog" the other pleaded.

Danny looked down at Spook who put a guilty looking grin on.

"What you do while I was away" he asked his partner.

A/N what do you think. Review


End file.
